A Family for Emma
by PrincessMombi31
Summary: Some fairytale families who Regina did not intend to bring with her to Storybrooke are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the Curse hits. What happens when one of the families tries to adopt a little girl named Emma, and does more than one Oz character have a problem with Regina as a result of the Curse? Sheriff Grahm is in this!
1. Prologue

Dorothy Gale, Elsie Diggs,Trot, Betsy Bobbin, Shaggy Man, Oscar Diggs, Jenny Diggs, Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Almira Diggs,Emmanuel Diggs, Capt'n Bill, Jacob Worley, his parents Joseph and Abagail Worley, and his aunt and uncle Jeremiah Worley and Jean Wilson walked through a strange canopy in the 's father, Oscar Diggs, was the Wizard of Oz, and it was through Dorothy's and Jacob's families encounters with the two of them that brought them to Oz. When the Witch of the East cast a spell on Elsie to send her out of Oz, she wound up in Jeremiah Worley's lunatic asylum in Kansas, and it was through this event that she met Jacob. Her grandmother and grandfather lived next door to Dorothy, and it was because Dorothy believed Elsie's stories about Oz that the Tornado took Dorothy.

Almira Gulch and Emmanuel Diggs had married three months after the Tornado took Dorothy to Oz. In Kansas, Emmanuel had been a traveling magician who had the stage name of Professor Marvel. He aspired to be as good as his brother Oscar, but somehow could never make it.

Trot and Capt'n Bill had been washed overboard when they were going out on a boating trip. They were carried to the land of Mo by an Ork, and had met Dorothy's friend the Scarecrow in Jinxland, which was in Quadling Country.

Betsy had been washed ashore in Oz during a thunderstorm.

Jacob's family had been far more reluctant to move to Oz than the Diggs family. Jacob was born in Kansas, but his father's family were Nomes who had moved there from the land of Ferlinda when it was destroyed by an evil witch from the land of Charn named Jadis. His family hated magic for many years as a result, and his uncle worked as a psychiatrist who attempted to remove all memories of it. All worlds had Nomes, but none so evil as Roquat the Red, who was the nome king in Oz at the time. They moved to Kansas to be safe from it. The Worley family had only moved there after Kaliko took the nome throne away from Roquat, and the witches, for the most part, had been disposed of.

On this particular day, in 1984, the group was traveling to the land of Ev to celebrate the wedding of the Tin Soldier to Princess Langwidere of Ev.

As soon as they walked through the canopy, Jacob noticed that his stone like nome skin had disappeared, and had transformed into human skin which made him nervous. "Elsie, we need to go back to camp! I think we've wandered back to America." he said to the Wizard's daughter.

Elsie looked at him, and her mouth fell open in shock. "Button Bright!" they heard Dorothy call off in the distance. Much to Jacob's relief, his friend Button Bright emerged from behind a bush. "What! I was just trying to pick this fruit here!" He said in an agitated tone

Suddenly, a massive purple cloud rose up over the tree tops and engulfed them.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

But, none of them remembered the smoke.

A village appeared in the middle of the forest. Jacob was suddenly hit with the memory of being another person, a little boy named Jason Swan who lived in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. On that morning in 1984, he was digging for fossils with his friends Dottie, Betty, Billy, and Trenyce in the middle of the forest before school one morning. But, he felt very strange, like he had the memories of being two different people, who lead two entirely different lives. In one memory, he was Jacob Worley, a little nome boy who lived in the land of Oz with his family, and in another memory, he was a boy named Jason Swan who lived in Storybrooke. Something definitely was wrong.

"Children, time for school!" his aunt, Janice Swan called. But was she Janice Swan, or Jean Wilson? Jacob wasn't sure what to believe anymore. His friends Dorothy, Betsy, Button Bright, and Trot took off running towards the village. As if nothing was wrong. '

Jacob was so lost in thought over what had happened to him that he did not pay any attention to his aunt.

"Jason!Time for school!" she yelled.

" I don't feel good!" he said. Truth be told, he didn't. He ran back to the place where he remembered entering the World Without Magic from Oz, but much to his distress, nothing happened.

"We gotta go back to Oz!" he yelled.

"Oh honey, you know Oz isn't real! Now, it's time for school!"


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

"You don't think that it's real?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Of course not, honey!" his aunt replied.

"But you don't remember being the Head Nurse at uncle J.B's lunatic asylum in Kansas?"

His aunt laughed. "Why, of course it isn't real! And, you five always cast James and I as the wicked psychiatrist witch and wizard that are always trying to make little children forget Oz!"

"James? Who is James?" the boy asked.

"Your uncle, James Swan." his aunt replied, with audible concern in her voice. James ran up to Oscar Diggs and asked, "Surely _you_ remember Oz? You were the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

"Well, I'm flattered that you all have cast me as a powerful kind magician in your story!" Oscar said.

Dorothy came running back to the adults. "Jason, are you coming with us? Miss Blanchard doesn't like it when kids are late!"

_Miss Blanchard! Of course! She'd believe me! _Jason thought excitedly. He ran to catch up with his friends. But, strangely, Jason Swan knew Miss Blanchard very well, whereas Jacob Worley had never heard of her.

"Dottie, do you remember being someone else? A girl named Dorothy from Kansas?" Jason asked.  
Dorothy's eyes grew wide. "Why, yes! And we lived in Oz, didn't we?" she gasped.

"Yes! See, the grown ups don't remember anything about it!"

"Remember when we were back in Kansas, your uncle was a psychiatrist and had a strange procedure to make people forget fairy worlds, because he didn't want evil witches coming to Kansas and terrorizing people?"

Now, that part, Jacob remembered from his life in Kansas and Oz. But, Jason remembered his uncle being psychiatrist who worked at Storybrooke General Hospital.

"Now, this town here. I remember growing up in it and being in Miss Blanchard's class. But, I also remember growing up in Kansas, and living in Oz for...a long time! How about you?"

"Yeah! Same thing! Let's go ask Billy, Eloise, Trenyce, and Betty if they remember that!" Dorothy gasped.

The two of them ran to catch up with their friends. "Billy, don't you remember Oz?" Dorothy asked. "Don't know." Billy replied, but this did not surprise her since that was usually his answer to every question.

"Captain Fyter and Princess Langwidere will be so unhappy if we don't go to their wedding!" Elsie cried.

"I'm sure that your imaginary friends won't mind if you have to go to school and wait until afterwards to have their wedding!" Elsie's uncle Emmanuel said to her. He glanced at Almira worriedly.

"They seem especially insistent today that this make believe world is real!" Aunt Em whispered to Uncle Henry.

"We'll just ask Miss Blanchard about how to get back to Oz! I'm sure that she will be more helpful!" Betsy snapped. Betsy fully remembered Oz, but Betty only remembered writing stories about it for Miss Blanchard's class the year before. Betsy was a year older than Jacob, Elsie, and Dorothy. Trot was a year younger, and Button Bright was a year younger than she.

"Grandpa, don't you remember Oz?" Trot asked Captain Bill. Strangely, Trot remembered Capt'n Bill as just an old friend, but Trenyce remembered him as being her grandfather.


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

"Yes! It's a world that you children made up! I'd like very much to visit if it is real!" Capt'n Bill laughed.

In Oz:

Ozma was very bothered by the fact that her friends had not found Button-Bright yet. She and Nick Chopper began searching all around the camp for them, but could not find them. She took out her magic picture and thought of them, but nothing happened. Most of the time, the picture transformed from a beautiful painting of mountains into whoever she wanted to see. This time, picture did not show anything.

"Glinda! Something terrible has happened! I can't locate any of them in the picture!" Ozma wailed. Glinda took out her Royal History book of Oz, which was a huge leather-bound book that recorded everything that ever happened in the land of Oz. She took out her magic wand and said, "Tell us what happened to Dorothy!"

The book's pages flew open. The words, " Dorothy, Button-Bright, Betsy, Trot, Elsie, Oscar, Emmanuel, Almira, Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Shaggy Man, Capt'n Bill, J.B., and Jean have disappeared into the Land Without Magic, and are being held there under a spell." rose off the page. The words rose off the page because thousands of words appeared in the book every second, and it would have been impossible for her to read the book otherwise.

"Oh no! This is terrible! How ever will we tell Marigold?" Ozma wailed.

"Tell me what?" a woman's voice asked. Ozma turned and saw the lovely Nome Queen Marigold standing in the doorway. She had light grey skin, hair that was made of gold, and sapphire blue eyes. "Something has happened to Jean, J.B. and the others! They're being held prisoner in America under an evil spell!"

Even though Marigold was a Nome, she and Ozma were cousins. Marigold was a lovely nome with light grey skin, hair that was made of gold, and sapphire blue eyes. Her grandmother and Ozma's mother were both sky fairies and were sisters. Both had given up their fairy powers and immortality to marry humans (this was before the fairy queen Lurine had made everyone in Oz stop aging and immortal), but Marigold's grandmother had done this 20 years before Ozma's mother had even met her father. Marigold's father had been a ground fairy, or Nome, who had turned into a human to marry Jean. But, the family was forced to move to Kansas, and Marigold had grown up as a human before she met her now husband Kaliko. Ozma was raised by Jean and J.B. when her parents were killed by the Wicked Witch of the East, and so they acted as her mother and father.

"I'll go tell the Scarecrow, Jack Pumpkinhead, Tik-Tok, Cowardly Lion, and Tin Woodsman what has happened." Glinda said.

"We have heard." a man's voice said. Ozma turned and saw all of them standing in the doorway. "I'll go on to Captain Fyter's wedding, since I am the best man, and the rest of you begin searching for the others.

"Oh! How could this happen?!" Marigold whimpered.

"I'll tell you how it happened...we went to the surface. That's what happened! This never would have happened if we hadn't accepted the invitation to this wedding-" Kaliko growled.

"And what reason would we have not come, other than that we prefer to live underground, and he prefers the surface?Captain Fyter's a good friend of the family!" Marigold interrupted. She glared at him. Which was true, because Nomes hate the sunlight.

"Here! I'll call them back!" Kaliko said. He put one hand on his magic belt, and stuck one hand in the air. "Bring back Dorothy, Button-Bright, Betsy, Trot, Elsie, Oscar, Emmanuel, Almira, Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Shaggy Man, Capt'n Bill, J.B., and Jean!" he said, but to his utter shock, nothing happened.

"What kind of witch could have done this?!" Glinda asked. She had made magic illegal in Oz, and those who tried to break the law were still incapable of performing such a powerful curse.

For many years, they searched for them but were unsuccessful. Finally, one day, 28 years later, the history book of Oz revealed their whereabouts.


End file.
